legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Bamos' Dark Army
Bamos' Dark Army is the titular name for the army assembled by Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. The members of his army vary through the different eras, and ultimately was dissolved when Bamos was destroyed for good. There are several different factions that derived from his army, including the Masters of Death, and the Bearers of the Doomforce. Members * Bamos - Master of Darkness and founder of the group * Garuhi Haganey - The cursed Master of Energy and heir to the Half-Oni throne ** Garuhi Junior - Son of Garuhi, created to be a super weapon agains Team Waters but ultimately he chose to join their side instead * Shape-Shifter - Creation of Bamos to do his every will, has the ability to Shapeshift * Lord Dimmick - A version of Lord Garmadon from an alternate timeline of Ninjago, was forced to join Bamos' side when he accidentally found himself in Ogaji through unknown means. * Mojo Robins - A rogue prince of the Desert of Thieves that attempted to destroy the Royal Palace of Ogaji with his partner, Bamos ultimately cooed him into joining him. * Belkoff - Mojo's partner that joined with him * Anti-Milo - An android clone of Milo Rivers created by Ronin in order to scare the real thing. He eventually broke off from the army to form his own group which included the Bearers of the Doomforce and his rebellion against Genesis in Doomsday. * Ronin - An inventor responsible for the creation of several of Bamos' weapons including The Great Constrictor, Garuhi Junior, and Anti-Milo. * The Great Constrictor - A 50 foot long robotic serpentine born from the cursed Master of Fire after the Extinction of the Elemental Masters. It's robotic exoskeleton was forged and created by Ronin, which allowed Bamos to control the snake. * Lukas Shadorn - Bamos' adopted son that was a part of his extended army in the Era of the Hero of Courage. He would later become Serces, the Sorcerer of Shadows after betraying his father. * Pullumi Zezla - Former Princess of Ogaji that was succumbed to evil during Dark World. * Radin Zezla - The Princess' Master at Arms that joined Pullumi at her right hand. Sub-Groups The Dark Army - First Phase The original group that consisted of Bamos and his initial army of the Shape-Shifter, Anti-Milo, Garuhi, and the Great Constrictor. This group was disbanded at the end of ''The Black Death'''' when Bamos destroyed Team Waters and the remaining members of the group were disbanded. Bearers of the Doomforce The initial breakoff from the Dark Army that consisted of Garuhi, Anti-Milo, and Bamos himself, who together formed the Bearers of the Doomforce. Together they embodied the Oni traits passed down from the First Master of Darkness, Anger, Greed, and Power. Mojo would take Bamos' place The Dark Army - Second Phase After the army was disbanded and Bamos went into hiding following the end of the Era of the First Hero, Mojo Robins would initiate the return of Bamos when he and his partner Belkoff attempted to infiltrate the Royal Palace of Ogaji. The two would join Bamos in his efforts to thwart the new Team Waters, but too would be disbanded when Serces took care of his father at the end of ''The Light Knight. Dark World Inhabitants After achieving his goal of pure darkness in Dark World, Bamos ruled over Ogaji with minions made from Darkness. These minions would be destroyed/ redeemed after Team Water's powers returned. Bamos' Watchers A group of specially selected individuals from the Dark World that were meant to lay in waiting until Bamos was needed again. The group was lead by Pullumi, who was corrupted by Bamos' magic even after his defeat. She and her group that consisted of Radin, Ultra Violet, Chopper Maroon, Luke Cunningham, Killov, and Mr. E. Trivia * Bamos' army is the most prominent villainous faction in Legends of Ogaji Category:Villainous Factions Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Closing the Circles Category:Ogaji Origins Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Light Knight Category:Doomsday Category:His Return Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:Bamos' Dark Army Category:Bamos' Watchers